Akatsuki in the haunted mansion!
by sasori goodboy-un
Summary: hiya! sasori goodboy ,un kembali muncul dalam cerita barunya yang membuat akatsuki tersiksa setengah idup! bagaimana kalo si pein menjadi kuntilanak jejadian ? bagaimana jika deidara kelupaan unnya ?apa reaksi hidan kalo sebit mata 3 nya dicolong saso?Rnr


Wakkata! karena deadline udah lewat dan ga ada yang jawab akan saya buat yang versi saya!

Jawaban Quiz versiI

Narrator: Noufal

Editor Background: Asad

Editor SFX : Zein

2. Dikasih ilusi (lo kate gue apa!?) tentang kaos kaki bapak'e shinchan yang katanya baunya lebih bau dari Sigung 100 biji dan tercium dari dunia ke akhirat (?)

komik naruto !(ini kan gampang! ga tau parah!)

Now , minna-san just read this story !! I ga mau khotbah panjang2 dan macem2 ! gue mulai aja ya! *TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YANG MAU DITAG DAN JADI KORBAN DARI CERITA GAJHE INI!!!!*

-jam 1 STSB (setelah tya dan safi bertengkar) *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOI! LO BISA GAGA BERISIK GA SIIIIIH! " terdengar suara gajhe dari Kamar mandi

"SIAPE LOH!" si saso ama dei triak sambil tetep berantem

(SFX : BAKBIKBUK DUAR MEONG GUKGUK , KYAAA, JLEGER!, MAS ESKRIMNYA SATU MAS!)

"GUE YA GUE!" si gajhe itu malah ikutan triak

Makhluk gajhe itu menampakan dirinya

"Pets! " lampu langsung mati di lantai 4 (yang lain engga)

"Eh , ko lampu mati!?" kata si dei sambil merinding gara2 minum coca cola zero sugar

"Jangan2 yang tadi itu...."

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" si dei sama saso langsung ngibrit naik lift dengan merinding tingkat 5

(Tu dua udah pada minum SGM ya ?(SGM: Sinting Gila Miring ) ) SFX: WAHAHAHAHA!*ala film2 horror*

Di lift

"Untung kita udah ninggalin kamar ya? hiii!" si dei meluk2 saso kayak seme-uke (Padahal si saso uda ngedumel2 sendiri gara2 si dei memalukan) *SFX: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! HOSEX!*

"TYA LEPASIN GUE ATO LO GUE CINCANG!" si saso triak dengan volume yang mampu membuat gunung Fuji jepang meletus untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sambil ngeluarin sabit mata tiganya yang bahkan dengan melihatnya aja udah mampu membuat noordin bertobat dan beralih profesi jadi tukang cukur di salon bancinya mpok minah (yang katanya ada di sebelah rumah temen saya !)

"Gue takuut , tau !" si dei tersenyum kecil sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu yang bagi safi & orang2 lain udah kayak muka dajjal yang naujubilah min jalik seremnya + mukanya si oro (chimaru) dari naruto yang katanya lidahnya udah ngalahin jarak jakarta-Bali (GYAAAA!) dan dicampur bau mulut yang udah bisa bikin noordin bangkit dari mati dan kerja di salon bancinya mpok minah(?)

"LEPASIN GUE! GUE TAU LO TAKUT! GIMANA KALO KITA DIKIRA LESBI GARA2 BEGINIAN? MO GUE CABIK2 BADAN LOE JADI 5 POTONG TERUS 1 GUE KASIH HIU , 1 KASIH HARIMAU , 1 GUE KASIH ULER BOA , 1 GUE KASIH KE MPOK MINAH(banci salon) 1 GUE KASIH ASAD BUAT KENANG KENANGAN!?" si saso triak Sambil nyiapin sabit mata 3 nya itu yang mengerikan(ini hasil nyolong dari hidan)

"Hiiiii! Kejem !" si dei langsung beralih memeluk orang lain disebelahnya

Eh tunggu

Orang lain di sebelahnya?  
perasaan mereka naik Cuma berdua deh !

Lantas , siapa yang ada di sebelah dei?

Jangan-jangan .....

"TOLONG, HANTU ! SYAITANIROJIM ! LONTONG , SATE! TUMPENG ! " Dei udah triak2 dari yang lumayan jelas sampe yang ga jelas juntrungannya (?)

Sabit mata 3 saso dengan sukses mendarat di kepala tya dan suksesnya membuat suatu gunung (alias benjol) yang ga jelas juga bentuknya

"LO TRIAK2 UDAH KAYAK DUNIA MAU KIAMAT AJA! SADAR NENG! KIAMAT UDAH DEKET!" Si Saso udah triak2 dengan volume yang katanya kedengeran dari sabang sampai merauke ,berjejer pulau pulau (Aisya: Woi! Narrator Ge-Blek !!!! suara lo itu udah sama merdunya dengan suara kucing kelindes truk! Jangan nyanyi 2 ! Bisa bikin perang dunia ke-3 nanti!

Narrator: Bukannya tuh dari naskah elo?

Aisya: Enak'e ! gue emang nulis gitu ! tapi , gue nggak nyuruh elo nyanyi dengan suara begitu

Narrator: sesuka2 gue dong ! huakakak!*ketawa dengan laknatnya diatas jamban*

Aisya: Hmmm, gue kirim elo ke salon mpok minah buat dijadiin banci salon baru nyaho!

Narrator: ampun mbah !

Aisya: Mbah!? Oke kesabaran gue udah habis!IZUMAINA! *nama ilusi kaos kaki bapak'e shinchan *

*Narrator langsung tepar setelah di `Izumaina' sama aisya*

Aisya: *Nendang mayat narrator ke salon banci mpok minah* Sorry buat jeda ini! Enjoy the story minna-san!)

"BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" si Dei triak triak sambil mengedor 2 pintu lift dan tombol2 nya

'ting' lift berhenti di suatu tempat aneh yang tak lain tak bukan tak juga keduanya(?) di antara lantai 5 dan 6

Boro boro minta tolong , wong tombol di liftnya aja udah rusak sama si Dei!

Gimana ya , nasib kedua orang laknat tersebut?

(Saso & Dei: siapa yang lo bilang laknat hah!

Narrator: Ini naskah si author! Gue Cuma ngebacain aja! Kalo mau nyalahin orang jangan gue , tapi dia! *nunjuk2 author yang lagi makan gado2 di lesehan bareng Temen2 di 6C Dulu pake kaki*

Author: Brisik lo pada ! Izumaina! *Narrator tepar untuk yang keduakalinya karena `izumaina'*

Author: *ngejual mayat narrator ke mpok minah A.K.A banci salon* anyway , enjoy the story minna-san !

Narrator : * telah sadar saat mencium bau mpok minah * WAHAHA! AUTHOR GEBLEK ! GUE BANGKIT KEMBALI! *Tertawa dengan laknatnya dengan pose ala pahlawan bertopeng di atas jamban yang backgroundnya udah diganti jadi trio macan *

Author : Makhluk laknat ! Ada makhluk laknat tolong gue!!! Ri...

Rin: iya iya! Gue dateng ! apa mau lo!

Author: begini * bisik bisik sama Rin*

Rin: ehh? Tapi kan?

Author : lakuin!

Rin: baiklah .. maafkan aku.... !

*Ga ada angin ga ada hujan si narrator langsung pingsan lagi dan dibawa ke salonnya mpok minah *

Author: lo emang asisten yang baik , Muahaha!* Berpose ala pahlawan bertopeng bareng Rin di atas jamban*

Ayano: Hentikan ! *ngelempar author pake baskom* *Ngegotong mayat author & Rin ke RSJ Terdekat * anyway , enjoy it minna-san!)

"INI GARA-GARA KEGEBLEKAN LO ! NASIB KITA GIMANA HAH!?" Si Saso udah triak2 horror sambil ngejar2 Dei sambil membawa sabit mata 3 nya itu keliling lift yang luasnya itu udah kayak 1 kamar sendiri (ada 2 sofa , 2 LCD TV, 2 kasur size King , 2 Computer , 2 modem 2 PS3 & Wii )

Si hantu itu udah cekikikan sendiri Kayak kuntilbapak

(Narrator : ini sebenernya cerita komedi ato horror sih!

Aisya(A.K.A Author) dua2nya! Huakakak!* ketawa dengan laknatnya diatas jamban *

Ayano(aka : asisten 1 aisya):Aisya! Biaya RSJ Itu gak murah tau!

Rin(aka: asisten ke2 aisya): Enjoy the story minna-san!)

"Ampun Sas! Ampun ! gue belum mau mati ! gue masih mau hidup!" si Dei triak2 gajhe yang tak sengaja (atau sengaja?) telah direkam sama hantu tadi dan masih ngerekam

"GAK MAU TAU ! TANGGUNG JAWAB LO Dei!" Si Saso uda ngamuk sambil megayunkan sabit mata 3 nya itu secara membabi buta

"!" si Dei lari terkombang kambing untuk meghindari kejaran sapi , eh salah Cowok gila tersebut

"Cut!" si hantu itu berteriak jelas

Saso ama Dei langsung diam dalam pose masing masing

Maksudnya , si Dei masih dalam posisi dikejar2

Saso masih dalam posisi bawa2 sabit mata 3nya dalam posisi mengejar2

Tapi diem di tempat , gak gerak

Wong kedip N' nafas aja enggak...

(Narrator: woi ! gimana mo idup klo gak nafas?

Aisya: Ini cerita gue! Lo jangan ikut campur!

Ayano: *Bawa2 gergaji mesin andalannya*Woiiiii! Stop!

Aisya: apaan sih , Gorrila idup!!!*ngeluarin pedang beracunnya *

Aisya& ayano: *berantem*

(SFX: DUAR ! TIIING! BZZZZZZZZT! NGUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG! MAS AYAMNYA SATU MAS)

Narrator : ini sebenernya medan perang ato cerita sih???

Rin: sebelum dua orang geblek itu berhenti bertengkar , karena biasanya kalo brantem lama , mari kita lanjutkan story ini secara baik dan benar!)

Si hantu yang ternyata perempuan itu mendekat

Mendekat

Mendekat

Mendekat

Mendekat

Mendekat

Mendekat

Mendekat

Kok jadi kaset rusak sih?

(Saso: wooi! Narrator ! baca yang bener ! mau dijadiin boneka koleksi gue yang ke 1000?  
Narrator: ini dari naskah nih!*nunjuk2in naskah ke saso* puas?

Saso: disini Cuma ditulis 2 kali dah?

Narrator: hee?

Saso: sebagai hukumannya...

Narrator:...

Saso: lo gue jual ke mpok minah!

Narrator : kok lo ketularan begoknya si author?

Saso : G peduli ! sini loh! Muahaha!

Aisya: hahaha! Bagus ! kamu memang anak(?) yang berbakti pada ortu!

Ayano: lanjut to the story !)

"." Si Dei pingsan

"Dei ! jangan tinggalin gue!" si Saso ikutan pingsan in unison bersama pendahulunya aka Dei

"Guys! Ini gue!" si Pein muncul

"Heee?" si Konan ikutan muncul dari dalam jamban(?)

(Narrator: loh ! emangnya ada jamban dalam lift?

Aisya: ada ! mau gue jeblosin ke sana!?)

"Gue Cuma mo ngingetin ini lift rusak! Yaudah lah! Pada ga mau !" kata Pein kesel in unison with Konan

Tapi tu 2 orang sarap masih pingsan (?)

Next chapp!

TALKSHOW!*bonus chappter ini*

Aisya: mari kita wawancarai si Saso! bagaimana rasanya?

Saso: Gileee! asik bener bisa nyolong sabit hidan dan ngejar2 deidara! gue enjoy banget! thanks!

Dei: until next chapp!gue ga enak karena ga disuruh ngomong un!

Pein: naruto dan seluruh tokohnya hanya punya masashi kishimoto sensei

Ayano: bukan punya author geblek ini! (nunjuk2 aisya)

Author: udah lah! RnR! kalo nggak kamu gue jadiin boneka saso yang ke 1001 !


End file.
